Tragic Runaway
by midnight87
Summary: She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, hard. Kagome squeezed it back, just as hard. “Ready?” she whispered. Sango just nodded wordlessly and took a step closer to the sink. When they were hovering above the sink Kagome and Sango started to count. “…1…2…3…”


Tragic Runaway

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in the bathroom, occasionally glancing at the sink, which held her future. She ran a hand through her black tresses as an effort to calm her self down.

This was exactly what she didn't need right now. Her parents were all ready pissed off at her and Inuyasha; this would only add fuel to the fire.

She glanced over at Sango, her best friend that was in the same boat as her. But Sango's parent's hated Miroku 10 times more than Kagome's parents hated Inuyasha.

Sango sat leaning against the wall, tapping her feet against the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. Neither girl dared to say anything as they waited for the time to go by. Kagome glanced at her watch and realized that the time was up.

"Sango…" Kagome croaked.

Sango raised her head and Kagome tilted her head toward the sink. Sango nodded and went to stand in front of the sink and beside Kagome. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, hard. Kagome squeezed it back, just as hard.

"Ready?" she whispered.

Sango just nodded wordlessly and took a step closer to the sink. When they were hovering above the sink Kagome and Sango started to count. "…1…2…3…"

They used their free hands to grab the sticks off the edge of the sink.

Kagome held hers to her eyes and scanned the stick. Her hand started to shake and her eyes started to water. She felt Sango squeeze her hand harder as the stick fell to the floor. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome, her stick falling to the ground beside Kagome's.

Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder and Sango cried into Kagome's. Their knees gave way and they fell to the ground. The bell rang and chatter started outside the bathroom door. Some girls tried to open the locked bathroom's door but stopped when the door didn't open, giving Sango and Kagome privacy as they cried their eyes out.

Another bell rang, signalizing the beginning of class, but Kagome and Sango didn't move, leaving the sticks forgotten on the ground. On both sticks was a small, pink cross sign.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat quietly at the table, not daring to look up into Inuyasha or Miroku's eyes. After Kagome and Sango had found out that they were…pregnant…they had decided to tell the boys first. After that was done they'd talk to their parents, together. Kagome and Sango were in this together. That's why they were on a double date. Now they just had to work up enough courage to tell them.

Kagome knew Inuyasha wouldn't take it well, but then again what 16-year-old guy would? His parents had passed away and he was now living with his brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was 22, rich, and had a wife, Rin, that was pregnant, and was due any time. Sesshomaru had taken Inuyasha in without hesitation when he found out the news about their parents. Inuyasha liked living with Sesshomaru too. Sesshomaru didn't really have all that many rules, just: take care of yourself, don't get into any trouble, and don't bother him. And now, they have been living together for 2 years, and a lot closer then they ever were.

Sango thought Miroku would be thrilled, after the initial shock. He loves kids, and even though he's only 16 he'd take care of the baby. Miroku lived with his mother and step father. His real father lived in another part of Tokyo with his girlfriend. Miroku didn't really miss his father. He had always liked his mother better out of the two. His father sends him Christmas presents and birthday cards every year and he usually saw him once a month, and he'd have an okay time, but he couldn't imagine living with the man, again. But then, a few minutes after the happiness went away he'd go into shock. And then, finally, he'd end up like Inuyasha, not feeling too thrilled about it, maybe even yelling.

Thus, why the girls didn't want to tell them. But they'd figure it out eventually.

"Are you guys okay?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you've been awful quite." Inuyasha added.

Kagome nodded her head but Sango hesitated.

Now or never…

"Actually, no, we're not."

Kagome gave Sango a look filled with surprised, worry, and hope. Sango just gave Kagome a reassuring look and Kagome sighed. She shook her head 'no' not being able to speak.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, reaching across the table and putting his hand on Kagome's. He felt Kagome stiffen, which hurt him, but she relaxed soon.

"Um…we…its hard…" Kagome tried.

"Yeah. Well, Kagome and I…well today…our life's changed." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head, agreeing.

"How so?" Miroku asked.

"Well…um…you see…" Sango said struggling.

"We're pregnant." Kagome blurted out. She looked down at the table, not daring to look into Inuyasha's eyes, let alone Sango's.

"Who?" Inuyasha choked.

"Me and Kagome. We're both pregnant." Sango said in whisper.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand leave hers and a silent tear ran down her cheek. He wouldn't leave her…he wasn't one of those kinds of guys…and he loved her.

Sango looked anywhere, everywhere, anything that wasn't Miroku's face. Any second he'd start telling her how great that was, because he'd be thrilled. But he still hadn't said a word. He'd be happy, she knew he would, it'd just take some time. That's all, right?

Inuyasha paled when he heard what they said. Dad, he was going to be a dad? How was he supposed to take care of a baby? How was he supposed to take care of Kagome? How was he supposed to deal with this? He was only 16 for heaven's sake!

_'Then don't deal with it. Just leave her.' _A voice in his mind said.

Inuyasha considered this, just not dealing with it. Let Kagome deal with it, it wasn't his problem. He shook his head, clearing his head from such thoughts.

He loved Kagome! How did he expect to live a day without her?

He looked down to Kagome, and for the first time noticed the tears that were going down her cheeks. She was waiting for him to respond. She was afraid she was going to lose him. Inuyasha's heart ached when he thought that he was the cause for her suffering. Then he started to get mad at himself for even thinking about leaving her. He pushed all his anger away as he laid his hand back on top of Kagome's.

He watched her look up, in surprise no doubt. Tears ran down her beautiful rosy cheeks and her eyes were red. But Inuyasha thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment. She was smart, and funny. She was sweet, and thoughtful. And she loved him back. He was the luckiest man in the world. And now she was bearing his child. Sure, the timing sucks, but he planned on having kids with her one-day. And now he was. He was going to have a family, his own family, and he was going to take care of it. And that was that.

Inuyasha nodded his head for her to stand up and she did. He pulled her around the table and, gently, onto his lap, and he laid his head on her shoulder, her head lying on top of his head. He didn't say a word, and neither did she; they just sat there, enjoying each other's company and comfort.

Miroku stared at Sango, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. He loved her, and now she was bearing his child, it was all so perfect. Sure the timing wasn't ideal, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was how he was going to support Sango and the baby.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered, bringing him out of his stupor. "Are you mad?"

Miroku sat there, watching the way Sango's eyes traveled across the walls and the table, and smiled. "Of course not." He said, getting up. He scooted into the seat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I was just thinking."

Sango smiled and nodded her head. "I love it when you do that." She said sarcastically.

Miroku chuckled and smiled. But he didn't say anything back; he just sat there, much like Inuyasha and Kagome, enjoying Sango's presence, enjoying life.

* * *

The tension was thick as everyone sat in the Higurashi's living room. Kagome's family wasn't rich, but they did have a nice house.

Kagome's parents sat on the couch, next to Sango's. Miroku's step father sat on the recliner with Miroku's mother on his lap. Rin sat on the other recliner while Sesshomaru stood behind it, a clawed hand on Rin's shoulder.

Sesshomaru was demon and Inuyasha was half demon. Kagome's parents were one of the few people who still hated half demons. It used to be that everyone hated them, but now there were very few people alive.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all sat on a couch, facing the adults, as the room was silent.

This was probably a bed idea, telling all the adults at once like this, there was bound to be an explosion.

Miroku took a deep breath and was about to try breaking the silence, but stopped when he caught an angry glare from Sango's father. He closed his mouth and looked over at Inuyasha, wanting him to start.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he was crazy, causing Miroku to give him an angry look. _'Out of all the times he could be a chicken he picked this one!'_ Miroku thought angrily.

Kagome sighed and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind telling us why we're here?" Sesshomaru asked, bored. He had other, more important stuff, to do then sit around waiting for his brother and his friends say something stupid. _'This better be very interesting.' _He thought madly.

"Ok," Kagome started. "I'm just going to come out and say it." She waited for someone to interrupt her, but no one did. She had expected someone to, stalling the inevitable. "Oh, well um, Sango and I are…"

"Pregnant." Sango said, mad. She hadn't meant to just blurt it out, but the way her family was glaring at her boyfriend was pissing her off, and she wanted to get back at them, thus the interruption.

Sango's family's mouths were hanging open and they looked deathly pale, and the way her fathers' knuckles were clenched into a tight fist made Miroku uncomfortable.

Miroku's family looked, weird. His step father was eyeing Sango and his mother had her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face.

Kagome's family all looked lifeless. You probably could wave a hand in front of them and they wouldn't move.

Rin looked thrilled. And Sesshomaru was looking up at the ceiling. _'Holy-ok that was interesting... Bet you can't make it any better.' _

"What?" Kagome's mother asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Sango and I are pregnant." Kagome said in a small voice.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Sango's father roared. "What were you doing with that thing?"

Sango narrowed her eyes, mad. "You want to know what I was doing. Miroku and I were having sex dad! His hands were all over my body and'"

"Sango you aren't helping!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango's mother looked like she was about to faint and her father looked ready to kill. "Don't yell at my daughter." He yelled walking over towards Miroku. "And keep your dirty hands off her." He said, slamming his fist into Miroku's cheek.

Sango gasped, pulling her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Hey Mr.-" Inuyasha began but was cut off my Kagome's father.

"You filth! You took advantage of my daughter!"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder towards Kagome's father and saw a fist coming his way. He dodged it and turned around. "I didn't take advantage of her!" he yelled, angry. He knew that they didn't like him because he was a hanyou, but he still loved Kagome.

Kagome's mother started to cry and Rin was getting up to help her when Sesshomaru pushed her back down. "Just watch." He said in a whisper. He was enjoying every minute of this! _This is so much better then TV.'_ He thought.

"Of course you did! There's no way my daughter would sleep with you willingly."

"Dad that's not true! I love him." Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No you don't Kagome! He brainwashed you."

Inuyasha totally forgot about Mr. Higurashi and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Get you hands off her!" Mr. Higurashi yelled, swinging another blow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't have time to move so he got hit square in the face.

"Dad!" Kagome cried. But Mr. Higurashi was already on his way back to comfort Mrs. Higurashi.

Too bad Inuyasha wasn't going to let it go.

He regained his balance and started walking over toward Mr. Higurashi. He turned him around and punched him hard in the gut. "Mr. Higurashi, I love your daughter and she loves me, whether you like it or not." Inuyasha said.

Mr. Higurashi regained his composure and stood as tall as he could in front of Inuyasha. He looked like he was about to say something but instead settled for punching Inuyasha. Inuyasha punched back and before you knew it they were having a fight.

Sango, on her part, looked terrified. Her mother was like, dead, or something. And her father was beating the shit out of Miroku. He'd knock Miroku down, then Miroku would get back up, but he wouldn't fight back. He tried to talk to Sango's father instead, which mad him madder.

Miroku's parents were still acting weird. His step father was talking to his mother and his mother was nodding her head, all the while watching her son get beat up by a 40-year-old man.

"Don't you think you should stop them?" Rin asked worried. Sesshomaru hated to admit it but he should. _'It was good while it lasted.' _He thought.

He sighed and stepped away from the chair. "Hey!" he yelled, stopping all the fighting, screaming, and crying. Inuyasha gave Mr. Higurashi one more punch to the stomach before turning his attention to his brother.

"Thank You. Now why don't we calmly-"

"You're never seeing my daughter again!" Sango's father yelled.

"Same here!" Kagome's father yelled.

"Now, now, aren't we being a little rash?" Sesshomaru asked, though he was ignored.

"You can't do that!" Sango roared.

"Daddy I love him!" Kagome replied.

"Well no one is saying that you can't-"

"What we say goes!" Yelled Mr. Higurashi, pointing to Sango's father too. "That's right, and you are never to see those boys again."

"Can't we settle this in an adult, mature way?"

"We'll see them whenever we want!" Sango cried, Kagome nodding her head in agreement.

"Not while you live under these roofs!" Sango's father roared.

"Fine!" She screamed. "We're gone!" Kagome just nodded her head defiantly.

"Well girls that's a little rash don't you think?"

"What do you mean you're gone? Where are you going to go?" Mr. Higurashi demanded.

"I mean we're running away."

It took about a minute for this information to sink in.

Kagome's mother started crying again.

Sango's mother was lying down, talking to her self.

Miroku's mother was staring wide-eyed at the scene.

Rin was biting her lip.

Sango's father looked furious.

Kagome's father looked confused and mad.

Miroku's step father looked shocked.

Sesshomaru looked entertained. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying his brother's pain, but it was just so funny.

"Come on." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him out of the room, Sango and Miroku on her heels.

"What do you think-" Kagome's and Sango's father roared, but Sesshomaru cut them off. "I think you've done enough. I'll calm them down."

The two men looked at Sesshomaru before nodding. What was the worst that could happen? They had already pissed them off to the point to where they were running away.

"Rin go get in the car. As soon as this is settled we're leaving." Rin nodding her head and got up.

Sesshomaru helped her to the door and she looked back over her shoulder and said, "Thank you for having us over. I've had a lovely time." She received glares and confused looks but she walked out of the house.

Sesshomaru left Rin to go to the car and walked over to where his brother and his friends were walking down the sidewalk toward Miroku's car. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "You can't talk us out of it Sesshomaru. We're gone!"

Sesshomaru gave him an incredulous look and replied, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to stop you. I've been waiting 729 days for this moment."

Inuyasha gave him a glare. "Funny." He said darkly.

Sesshomaru gave him a small smile and started leading him a way for a moment. "He'll be back." He said to the others.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed, when they were out of ear shot.

"Here." Sesshomaru said, sticking his hand into his pockets and digging out his wallet. He took out a credit card and handed it to Inuyasha. "Take it, your going to need money."

Inuyasha looked down at the card, took it, and nodded, "Thanks Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded and stuck his wallet back into his pockets. "And I want you to know, that you and your friends are always welcomed at my-…our house."

Inuyasha nodded, smiling. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Sesshomaru sighed and stuck his hands into the pockets for warmth. "I thought you would say that. Oh well, I guess I'll be free of you one day, just not any day soon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. "We'll be back. Probably the day after tomorrow. We just need to clear our heads."

"I'll be waiting."

Inuyasha nodded, and caught up in the moment, gave Sesshomaru a hug. Sesshomaru smiled and hugged him back.

"I got to go, Rin's waiting for me."

Inuyasha nodded and let go. "See you soon." Inuyasha called, walking back to his friends.

"You better." Sesshomaru called.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and continued to walk away. "Be careful little brother." Sesshomaru said, to no one but the wind. But Inuyasha heard him.

"Be careful big brother." Inuyasha repeated, hoping Sesshomaru heard.

He did.

Sesshomaru walked into the house when Inuyasha caught up with his friends.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"Aw, you know brother stuff."

Kagome just nodded her head.

As soon as they made it to the car she and Sango got in the back and Miroku took the driver's seat. Inuyasha was getting in when he stopped and looked back up to where his brother's car was parked. He saw Sesshomaru getting into his car.

He caught his brother's eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, sharing a special bond that only brothers can hope to share, before he got in the car and Sesshomaru got in his.

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's car start up and he watched as it drove by Miroku's. Inuyasha buckled his seat belt and looked out the window. Miroku turned on the heat and started to drive away.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, to no body, but the wind.

* * *

What did you think? I spent all day working on it! Now you're probably wondering why I added an one-shot, well just because today was my day off and with my guy problems I didn't feel liking doing anything so I wrote. Plus I was tired of just doing something on Sunday. And, if you guys liked this story enough, I might write a sequel. A full fledge story kind of thing. So tell me what you think! Till Next Time…


End file.
